ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuru
How Izuru joined the Tourney Izuru Kira was born into a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. On the day he first entered into the Shinigami Academy, he visited his parent's grave. It is there that he met fellow student Renji Abarai when he fell out a tree onto his parent's burial marker. Renji was scolded by his friend, Rukia Kuchiki, for falling asleep in the tree. Upon entrance into the academy, Izuru was placed in the special accelerated class alongside Renji and Momo Hinamori. Later that day, the students engaged in using Hadō in their Kidō class, with Izuru excelling over the rest of his class. However, he was only able to defend against the aggressive nature and fighting style of Renji in their swordsmanship class. While the two were resting underneath a tree Renji and Izuru introduced themselves and struck up a friendship with each other; it was also on this day that 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, came to the Academy to inspect the freshman class. Two months later, the class was given leave to go to the World of the Living for a training session in Konsō. The training session was to be lead by 6th year student Shūhei Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga. The fact that Hisagi was leading the mission caused a ruckus, which prompted Izuru to explain to Renji why Hisagi was so famous. Izuru then noted that he himself, as that year's top student, probably had more talent than Hisagi. The various students were then placed into three-person teams, Izuru and Renji were placed with Momo. The class then set out for the World of the Living to begin their training mission. As the training session was coming to a close, the class was surprised when a Hollow attacked them and killed Kanisawa. When Aoga saw this he went to fight the Hollow, but was also killed. Hisagi then called for all the students to fall back and run for their lives, while he held the Hollow off. When Momo stopped running, Izuru asked her why, to which she responded that she didn't understand why they were fleeing, despite Izuru and Renji trying to reason with her she went back to attack the Hollow and save Hisagi. Realizing there was no getting through to her, Izuru and Renji decided that they had to try and help her. Much to the surprise of Hisagi, the three of them appeared just in time to block the attacks of the Hollow. Izuru asked for forgiveness in not following Hisagi's orders, and then congratulated Momo when she used Hadō #31 Shakkahō. But to their surprise the small victory was cut short by the arrival of many more Hollows. They were then saved by the timely arrival of Captain Sōsuke Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, who effortlessly took out all the Hollows, while the three students stood amazed. After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, was sent to the 5th Division, where he stayed until Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division. It is known that Izuru spent some time in the 4th Division, as noted by Shūhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division. Sensing a disturbance within the Soul Society, Izuru Kira finds two of his squadmates with vampire bite markings. After close examination, he learns they came from Draculaura. How to unlock #Clear Poker in the Stadium with Sajin. #Play 375 matches. For both methods, you must fight Izuru at Sokyoku Hill. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Izuru, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira!" He will be seen left of TJ Combo, right of Gladius, above Cynthia (Pokemon) and below Cyrax. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Izuru holds his Zanpakuto sword Wabisuke sideways. After the announcer calls his name Izuru sets Wabisuke to his side, raises it and swings it down as the camera zooms saying "Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira!" Special Moves Wabisuke Pull (Neutral) Izuru thrusts Wabisuke sending dark energy out in the shape of the Zanpakuto as he says "You can't get away!" If he hits, he not only damages, but also pulls the opponent to him. Hado (Side) Izuru sends a red ball of energy at the opponent. Wabisuke Execution (Up) Izuru does a sweeping slash on the ground with Wabisuke, then jumps upward doing a three-hit slash. Wabisuke Combo (Down) Kira will slash saying "Let's go!" If he hits, he holds the opponent in a gravity well then slashes at him/her. After seven slashes, the opponent is knocked away. Wabisuke Gravity (Hyper Smash) Kira raises Wabisuke saying "Do you know about my power?" then stabs it into the ground sending out a trail of energy out. If it hits, it damages the opponent, an increases their weight for eighteen seconds, making jumps shorter and falls faster. Wabisuke Finale (Final Smash) Kira will slash saying "Take this!" and at the same time create a gravity well on the ground. Getting hit by the slash or standing in the well makes the enemy fall to their knees held by axes of energy. Kira then says "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" then the prey gets assaulted by slashes from the ground. After 33 waves of slashes, two shockwaves hit the opponent and blast him/her away at the same time. Izuru then says "Can you still stand?" Victory Animations #Izuru holds Wabisuke out saying "Well, can't move, now can you." then raises the Zanpakuto and swings it down. #*Izuru holds Wabisuke out saying "Rangiku, I had no choice but to do this." then raises the Zanpakuto and swings it down. (Rangiku victories only) #Izuru swings Wabisuke four times, then activates a gravity well, dropping the losers with Star KO cries to the floor. He then says "Let's see how long you lie down." #Izuru spins Wabisuke in a circle five times in front of him, then sets it to his left side saying "For a defeat, you came to the wrong place." On-Screen Appearance Izuru walks out of a portal and activates Wabisuke saying "I must eliminate you." Special Quotes *Rangiku, please prepare yourself. (When fighting Rangiku) Trivia *Izuru's rival is the vampire student of Monster High, Draculaura. *Izuru Kira shares his English voice actor with Groose, Skullomania, Abyssion, Regirock, Joseph Joestar, Suigetsu Hozuki, Brad Wong, Gamecen and Kilik. *Izuru Kira shares his Japanese voice actor with Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Sasori, Takashi Kamiyama, Zombieman, Draygon, Cloud Strife and Lei-Fei. *Izuru Kira shares his French voice actor with Envy, Mighty Gazelle, Cliff Hanger, Crow and Cody Travers. *Izuru Kira shares his German voice actor with Sporty, the green Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Sage Date, Death Sword, Piggy and Hideo Shimazu. *Izuru Kira shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo and Ky Kiske. *Izuru Kira shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Anubis Khan, Shinnok, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht and Cornell. *All of Izuru Kira's special moves with the exception of his Side Special start with Wabisuke. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen